Moonlight Magic
by MagicConan14
Summary: This is the story behind ending 38 Mischievious Magic on a Moonlit Night aka Tsukiyo no Itazura no Mahou. When a Ran from another dimension goes missing, it's up to Conan to search for her... Rated K for now.
1. Missing!

Moonlight Magic

MagicConan14 here~! I was thinking about the penname I had given myself and I realised it suited ending 38 (Mischievous Magic on a Moonlit Night) very well. Here's the story behind ending 38.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/Case Closed or else I would have thought of this earlier.

Takagi and Sato have taken over Megure's job in the alternate dimension the fanfic starts in. In the same dimension, Megure is able to travel through dimensions, but has chosen not to grant wishes. Megure was in the police for some time before he decided to switch jobs though.

* * *

Chapter 1~Gone

Conan Edogawa was no ordinary kid. He had a golden aura, which normally wasn't the case with kids his age. He lived in a rundown detective agency with an ignorant uncle, who had a grey aura and a penchant for complaining about his "freeloader". There was also Conan's sister, who had a purple aura, and Shinichi, a neighbour of theirs with a gold aura who was also Ran's boyfriend.

"What? Ran hasn't come home yet? It's been a day since she left with that interfering golden aura boy to do that wish granting job she received," Kogoro moaned. "Freeloader, make some dinner. I don't want to go hungry tonight..."

"Oji-san, don't you want to file a disappearance report at the police station?"

"I'm not bothered to."

"I'll go with Heiji-niichan to do that then." Heiji was a high school detective with a silver, sometimes red, aura who lived only a few streets from the police station.

"What about dinner?" Kogoro whined as Conan dashed out of the dilapidated agency.

Chapter 2~Setting Off

Takagi-keibu was at his wit's end. Just when Sato had accepted his invitation for a date yesterday, the disappearance reports had started. Megure, Ran, Shinichi, and most recently Kazuha had disappeared travelling dimensions.

"Shinichi-niichan was a golden aura, right?" Conan asked.

"Right, kiddo," Heiji affirmed.

"That means I can travel dimensions and find Ran-neechan! Heiji-niichan, you're coming with me."

Takagi-keibu handed them a scroll. "If he's actually thinking of doing what he said, he'll need to say what's on the scroll."

Conan held on to Heiji as he read from the scroll, "Scroll of the almighty gods, let us be transported to the other dimensions!" There was a gold flash and the two disappeared.

Conan and Heiji found themselves on a beach when Ran and another Conan arrived. Heiji quickly ruffled Conan (the one nearest to him)'s hair and hoped that this Ran wouldn't notice the similarity of the two. "Heiji-niichan!" Conan (the one beside Ran) called out in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Ran enquired.

"Help me here!" Heiji hissed to the Conan next to him.

"Can't, she asked you," Conan hissed back.

Heiji paused for a bit, then finally responded with, "Just on a break 'ere…without Kazuha."

"Without her? That doesn't seem like you at all."

* * *

Next time, beware of major spoilers for those of you which haven't seen ending 38.

Please read and review!

[A.N. This is an edited version of the original.]


	2. Trapped

We shall continue…for reasons mentioned in Legacy's author notes.

* * *

Ran then spotted Conan (the one next to Heiji). _How come there is two of Conan-kun here?_ She couldn't help wondering, not realising she'd said it aloud too.

Heiji cursed under his breath, a profane word that both Conans heard and glared at him for.

"This is Akio," the dark skinned detective spluttered to Ran. "He's another relative 'f Kudo's."

* * *

Kogoro had hired another gold auraed person to help him get to the human dimension, and now here he was, in the same dimension Heiji and his Conan had gotten to. He was now pacing around the Agency, noticing that this one was much better off than his own. There was a slightly frayed newspaper clipping on the table which read:

Shinichi Kudo Declared Missing!

The teen detective of the east, Kudo Shinichi, has not been seen since he went to Tropical Land approximately a week ago. Ran Mouri, his childhood friend and daughter of the famous Kogoro Mouri, has been 'worried sick' about him and wants to know where he is.

"That bozu's missing here too…" he mused.

Two dots appeared out of his peripheral vision, one lower and paler than the other. It was Heiji and Conan.

"Why not I see what happens if a golden aura is trapped here and can't travel back?" he snickered as he grabbed a nearby jar.

* * *

~Trapped~

"I'm just gonna go find places where yer Ran might be," Heiji told Conan as he dashed off towards a shopping centre.

A purple figure was coming closer, and Conan immediately knew who it was. Kogoro.

"You are not getting away, bozu!" he shouted at the kid. "You still owe me dinner, anyway."

In the heat of the action, Conan didn't realise he'd shrunk – to a size perfect for fitting in a jar. Kogoro easily picked him up and shoved him into the jar. Tossing the container away, Kogoro began his search for the golden auraed Yoko Okino.

Thankfully, the jar had landed in the sand of that beach where Conan had first seen the Ran of the other dimension.

Conan didn't know how to restore himself to his former size, so he was stuck – in a jar, of all things.

He spied the non-auraed Ran walking along the beach in the evening light, her hands in front of her. It was going to be futile to try and get her attention!

_But why has she not seen my aura for all this time?_ he pondered.

* * *

Guide to auras 1:

Gold – able to teleport and are able to master all magical types if they work hard enough. They are able to grant wishes, like the purple auras. Those who have one are pure-hearted and will always do good things, no matter how evil they may seem. Possessors: Shinichi, Conan, Megure, Yoko

Silver – like gold aura, but to a lesser extent. Those who have one can be wrong at times, but they will accept their mistakes as constructive criticism. Possessors: Heiji (although his aura changes)

Red – easily angered, able to use fire type magic if they are passionate and emotional enough. Possessors: Heiji (although his aura changes)

Grey – pessimistic and evil. Those who have one can use dark type moves if they are horribly corrupted. Possessors: Kogoro

Purple – spiritual, always peaceful unless angered - and with a lot of things to be angered about these days, it's no wonder they are mistaken for red auras at times. They can grant wishes. Possessors: Ran

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Tsukiyo no Itazura no Mahou

Sorry, I did say that there were going to be major spoilers in chapter 2, didn't I? Well, I forgot how the ending's events went, so I had to watch it again to continue this fic...

Because the ending is short, I'm noting a lot of details. That's why it might be a bit too detailed.

I didn't remember what colour Conan's aura was in the ending. That's why I'm making excuses up as amends for this chapter. They're legitimate enough to be believable for the story, don't worry.

* * *

~Memories are Forever (Tsukiyo no Itazura no Mahou)~

Ran casually pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear, when suddenly, she noticed the jar.

After dislodging the container from the sea-soaked sand, Ran then held it to the moonlight. A little blue light was floating around inside. (Conan's gold aura appeared to be blue because of the moonlight.) She yanked off the lid and the light flew out. After wandering around in a little path, it exploded in a flash of white light to reveal Conan, levitating because his magic was reacting to his mood - relieved to be rescued. He reached out to her.

[This next part is altered to tell an overview of the episode, so I'll just stick in my own stuff here.]

_I guess relaxing tonight won't harm anyone_, he thought.

Ran uneasily took his hand and got enveloped in the blue-white sparkles of Conan's aura, rising as the magic took effect on her. The aura dissipated, camouflaged in the green starlit sky. Conan magicked his skateboard and both of them hopped on.

[It comes back to the ending afterwards.]

They soared through the sky, enjoying the view of the world below and the sky above. The wind whipped through their hair and their clothes billowed out, but they didn't care. Miniature stars came off the wheels of the skateboard, creating a trail as they leisurely travelled through the sky.

Conan turned to look at his sister's counterpart, and it was obvious that both were wearing huge grins on their faces. They casually drifted past the full moon as the night seemingly passed in slow motion.

Both had huge worries on their minds, but nothing mattered tonight except being together and gaining everlasting memories.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
